


The Man in the bear suit and other drabbles.

by Silverdiscord



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdiscord/pseuds/Silverdiscord
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles I had in my head from villainous to other fandoms. It helps get these Ideas out my head and into words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing around 11-12 at night. I mess up my words and grammar.

The Man In the Bear Suit

He looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching. He sighed peacefully and walked into his room. He looked in a mirror to see a blue bear staring back at him, its eyes blinked when he blinked and the mouth moved when he spoke. He gave another sigh, putting his arms up and on his head. Pulling the blue bear's head off, revealing a moustache young man. Himself. Mark.

He wiped sweat away from his face and smoothed out his black hair. He looked again in the mirror as he pulled the rest of him out of the bear. He remembers the experiment, Wild bear and Man fused together to become a dangerous creature. The experiment sucked out his calm niceness and put it into the bear. It probably would have sucked out his swearing and anger too, if the machine didn't explode half way through the process. Mark was completely fine, but the bear got reduce to a blue bear costume. 

At that Point Mark, could hear the argument of his captures. Of how this could of happen and let see what mess we have to clean and disposed of. There wasn't much thinking done as he panic. When he realized the bear was a costume, he slipped it on without anyone noticing. When the smoke cleared from the explosion and his kidnappers appeared, their faces when they saw the blue bear standing there, were mixed between anger and confusion. 

The one who seemed in charge yelled at the scared one. "What is that?!" "I-It seems th-the man and b-bear turn into this, s-sir." The scared one said. The one in charge glared at the bear walking around it. He growled annoyed that happened, instead of blood thirsty beast. Mark inside the bear costume followed the man and looked him over. Dark grey skin, with sharp teeth. Only one eye visible as the other was hidden behind a monocle. The man wore a black top hat and a black suit. 

The man stopped looking at Mark bear and asked: "What can you do?" Mark panic, he didn't if he should speak like a human or be like a bear. In all his panic he spoke "Bow.".....There was silence. Before top Hat man spoke again. "Bow? All you can say is BOW!" The man stomped around angrily, muttering to himself about the bear. "Sir" Paper bag said. "What, Flug!?" "Sir, this is one of the experiments that actually survived the splicing, maybe it can be useful." s

Top Hat looked at Flug and asked: "How can it be useful?" There was short quietness before Flug spoke again. "We do need someone to clean up, Black Hat, sir." Black Hat looked at the bear. "Fine, a maid. You better not screw this up." After scaring the bear, Black hat left the room. If he stayed any longer his anger might come back. 

Flug looked at the bear and Mark-bear looked at Flug. "Well since your my 505th experiment, I shall call you 5.0.5" "Baw?" Was the only thing Mark said trying to stay in bear character. "Come on let's get you a bed and some clothes for the job." 

That was what Mark remember, him becoming a pretend bear for a group of villains who too stupid to figure who he was. He remembers cleaning stuff and being scared to death by the boss. Black Hat. Even though he spent most of his day as the bear, he still somehow was able to get his hands on a computer and make videos for his fans. No one knew, that he was doing this. And his boss didn't know about him is still a man making YouTube videos....Well, he hoped they didn't. 


	2. Mind Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before most of these drabbles are ideas I have. So some of the 'chapters' will be more like short story ideas.

Mind Music

Black Hat wanted 100 test subjects to 'help' Flug out with a new device. The device would change the person to a helpful minion, shrink them or turn them to ash. They didn't really know what the device did so they need some help on it and a hundred people would seem to work. 

Black Hat wanted a hundred, no more, no less. And Flug and Demencia had ransacked a place with enough people. As they counted the people, Flug realised they were over the limited of a hundred. They had to get rid of a few, and by getting rid of them meant Kill a few. Flug figures the old people wouldn't work and shot them first. Two were down now only one had to go. 

Demencia ran up and down the groups yelling at them. They all seem to scream except one. She was looking at Demencia annoyed, as Demencia yelled at her more. "Hey! Are you deaf or something! Why aren't you screaming?" The girl opened her mouth, but no words came out. An older man yelled out in the crowd. "She's mute, she ain't going to reply." The captured people in the crowd all glared at him. They knew he just did to save his own ass because Flug was looking him over. 

Flug knew his boss likes the screams, so a mute would be just a problem. He did a quick shot and she fell down to the floor. Demencia and Flug gather the new test subjects and took them back to the house. 

An hour after they left, the girl got up. The bullet just grazed her, but she did a good job of pretending it killed her. Her memory of what Flug and Demencia looked like was still fresh in her head. She got grabbing iPod and some headphones. Placing the headphones on her head, putting her music on random she visualized Flug and pressed play.  
\--------  
Flug was driving a big car filled with their prisoners when he suddenly started to sing. Demencia gave him a look like he didn't know could sing or why is he singing now? He even did the dance moves in the car as they drove. He was singing a Simon Curt song called Flesh. It was actually creeping her and the prisoners out. When they finally got home, Flug had stopped his song and dance number. He acted like that it never happen as they walked everyone into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might continue the rest of short story in the next chapter. But was this a good idea for a short story?


	3. The Song bird/Mind music part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are connected to each other so decided to put them together.

The Song bird

She was quiet, but that didn't really matter to The Eagle. He didn't want a sidekick that talk non-stop, he just wanted a sidekick for the show of it. The sidekick would be great use to show off his heroic deeds. They distract the bad guys, as he swoops in and saves the day. They get kidnapped, he'll swoop in and save the day. He'll always save the day, to be in the line of pictures and questions. Anything to stroke his growing ego. 

His sidekick was called Song Bird, even though she barely ever said a word. Though as before he liked it when his sidekicks were quiet. He didn't need them trying to butt in on his fame, he needed more than she did. 

If she ever did speak out, he would just remind her who saved her from the streets and gave her a new name. Who gave her a warm house and bed to sleep in? Who gave you meals to eat and clothes to wear? It was him The Eagle who did that all. People congratulated him for rescuing and adopting a kid. That he did a great job, letting them work with him too. The citizens were all jealous of the glory life she was living, being close to The Eagle. To her it wasn't glamorous. 

Behind the closed doors, The Eagle talk smack about her. That her quietness must mean she's deaf and dumb too. He could say all he want about her and she would never hear him. His butlers and Maids knew that even though Song Bird didn't speak, she would hear every little thing he said about her. Sometimes the maids would sneak just to check on her to make sure she wasn't crying or anything. 

She would be smiling at his words, like she was laughing at him with no voice. She may of never spoke to anyone, but she did write notes to them, besides Eagle. They all learn something from her and they all agreed. In secret The Eagole (E-GOal) would be going down a dangerous path. 

\-----------  
Mind Music Part 2

Demencia didn't bother to mention the dance and song number to anyone, it was horrible to watch just to describe it. At the moment though Flug was now normal, pushing the new lab rats into the house to the lab. She helped as much as she could until her mind went blank and then it happen. 

Flug turned around to see Demencia dancing around and singing "Girls just wanna have fun" By Cyndi Lauper. He knew she was weird but not this weird. He yelled at her to stop, but she didn't stop at all. She was pretty much ignoring him. Flug panic a bit, Black Hat wouldn't like this one bit. He started to try other things to get her singing to stop, but it didn't work. 

Flug tried everything, not even knowing his boss was right behind him watching them both. It was actually amusing to watch Flug fail attempts to stop Demencia. He finally stepped up and grabbed Demencia lifting her eyes to his face. Her eyes looked the same except a white light was around them. The light stayed a bit longer until Demencia sang the last note and it disappeared. She looked up at Black Hat and smiled, she started to pucker her lips. Black Hat grimaced and let go of her chin and Demencia fell face first into the floor. 

Black Hat walked over to the window and looked out, he stood there waiting. He was waiting for someone's arrival.


End file.
